


Last Words and Dying Wishes

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Blood, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Grif finds Simmons.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Last Words and Dying Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Oh, yeah, I was gonna write another RvB fic before Writuary started. Prompt... Prompt, prompt, prompt, prompt....
> 
> Tumblr: when character a cradles character b's face in their hands and character b turns their head just a little bit and kisses character a's palm
> 
> Me: oh, I know, **_DEVASTATING ANGST_**

Grif turned Simmons' head, easing off his helmet, and cupping his face with his hands. "You're not allowed to die, Simmons. Think of how disappointed Sarge will be."

Simmons huffed a laugh that quickly turned into a cough, blood spattering from his lips to Grif's armor. "Sarge isn't here."

Grif's breath caught in his throat.

Simmons smiled. "Do me a favor, Dex, okay? Just one thing."

"Promise," Grif said, immediately. "With the caveat that if you don't die, I don't have to do it."

Simmons closed his eyes.

"No. No, no, no... Simmons!"

Simmons shook his head. "Not dead yet. Christ, I'm just thinking."

"And?!" Grif shrieked.

"Your terms are acceptable." He patted Grif on the arm, grinning, breath coming shallower now. "That favor."

"Yeah?"

"Clean your fucking room."

Grif laughed. "That's it? That's your dying wish?"

Simmons tried to laugh again.

"Hey, easy."

"Was just gonna say - other people get to wish for the impossible, why not me?"

Grif snorted. "Well, I guess that's one way of looking at it."

Simmons smiled up at him, pretty green eyes all soft and thoughtful. "Glad I met you," he whispered.

"Yeah," Grif said, "me, too."

Simmons closed his eyes again, took as deep a breath he could manage, even as it wheezed out his damaged metal lungs. He leaned to the side, stopped himself, and then pressed a kiss to Grif's palm where it still cradled his face. "Love you."

Grif's voice cracked with the weight of his emotion. "Love you, too."

Simmons breathed in. And out. And in. And out.

And then he breathed no more.


End file.
